Holiday Party 2011
The Holiday Party 2011 was a Christmas/Holiday-themed party in Club Penguin. It took place from December 15 to December 29, 2011. It is the 7th Christmas party in Club Penguin, and also the 3rd Holiday Party since it was renamed "Holiday Party" in 2009. A new room called the Bakery was added for the party, where you could obtain a Baker's Apron. Captain Rockhopper arrived during this party with a new free item. Aunt Arctic also made an appearance during this party. The Advent Calendar at the Forest had gifts inside, a new one obtainable daily until December 25, like pins, backgrounds, head items, etc. However, on December 25, Christmas Day, there had been a body item made available for all players. Free Items During the Holiday Party, there were many items released, in addition to special gifts released each day as part of the advent calendar in the Forest. Here is a list of those items: Advent Calendar items Trivia *Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy were celebrating too with decorations over them. *On December 27th, Fireworks could be seen from the Beacon, spelling the coming of the new year. These Fireworks started during the party instead of after. *All of the music playing during this party returned from the Holiday Party 2009 and 2010. However, this year was different than the years prior: all of the buildings were set up differently, especially the buildings in the Town and Plaza. *The ??? room from the Holiday Party 2010 did not return this year, and has not returned at any other Holiday Party since. *The story, A Penguin Christmas Carol, located in the Book Room, was most likely a parody or adaptation of a novel of a similar name name by Charles Dickens. Glitches *At the beginning of the party, all the free items were members-only, even the pins and the free items at the Forest. *There was a cheat where a player could trick the Advent Calendar by changing the date on his or her computer to December 26th to obtain all of the items early. However, the Club Penguin Team found out about this cheat and set the Advent Calendar to go by Penguin Standard Time. However, the items still remained in the players' accounts. *On the first day, many penguins could not earn the CFC 2011 Pin when they donated for CFC. *Right after the decorations were taken down all penguins turned Dark Black. *There was a glitch when you clicked the sign it said Be a Pirate. This glitch was fixed. *After the Holiday Party 2011, if you were a non member and would look in your inventory, your Santa Chair Background would be members only. Soon the glitch was fixed. Gallery Sneak Peeks COC300.PNG|Holiday Party 2011 image on the Global Citizenship page. If you look closely, you'll notice the CFC Cap (upcoming free item for Coins For Change) on the middle front penguin. File:Happy77_111206b.jpg|A sneak peek by Happy77. Homepage Assddssdsdsdsd.jpg|The homepage for the party construction. HPhomepage.PNG|Homepage screen for the party. Login Screens Fdsaasd.jpg|The first login screen for the party. Screen Shot 2011-12-09 at 4.22.53 PM.png|The second login screen for the party. holiday party 2011 login screen.png|The third login screen for the party. Construction 640px-PreparationHP.PNG|Town Center PreparationsHP2.jpg|Beach Rooms Lighthouse_CFC_Phase_1.png|Lighthouse (Phase 1). LighthouseCFC.png|Lighthouse (Phase 2). Lighthouse_CFC_Phase_3.png|Lighthouse (Phase 3). Lighthouse_CFC_Phase_4.png|Lighthouse (Phase 4). BeaconHolidayParty2011.png|Beacon (Phase 1). Goal Reached.PNG|Beacon with goal reached. Holiday Party 2011 Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters HolidayParty2011-ShipHold.png|Ship Hold HolidayParty2011-PirateShip.png|Pirate Ship HolidayParty2011-CrowsNest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party 2011 Beach.png|Beach HolidayParty2011-SkiHill.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2011 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Holiday Party 2011 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge HolidayParty2011-Dock.png|Dock Holiday Party 2011 Town.png|Town Center HolidayParty2011-CoffeeShop.png|Coffee Shop Holiday Party 2011 Night Club.png|Night Club Christmas Party 2009 Magic Sleigh Ride.PNG|Magic Sleigh Ride Holiday Party 2011 Bakery.png|Bakery HolidayParty2011-GiftShop.png|Clothes Shop HolidayParty2011-SnowForts.png|Snow Forts Holiday Party 2011 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Holiday Party 2011 Plaza.png|The Plaza AHumbugHolidayStage.png|Stage (A Humbug Holiday) Holiday Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party 2011 Forest.png|Forest HolidayParty2011-MineShack.png|Mine Shack HolidayParty2011Cove.png|Cove Holiday Party 2011 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party 2011 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Rockhopper Spotted Screen shot 2011-12-15 at 7.26.19 PM.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Screen Shot 2014-08-04 at 10.32.00 AM.png|Rockhopper spotted at the Snow Forts Screen Shot 2014-08-04 at 10.31.49 AM.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Aunt Arctic Spotted Screen shot 2011-12-16 at 3.52.27 PM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screen Shot 2011-12-17 at 11.10.08 PM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during the party. Screen Shot 2014-08-04 at 10.37.32 AM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted at the Town Aunt Arctic and Rockhopper Spotted Screen Shot 2014-08-04 at 10.23.26 AM.png|Aunt Arctic and Rockhopper spotted at the Snow Forts Other Significant Sightings Holiday Party 2011 GMS.jpg|The lights inside the Grey Maintenance Shed. Party Banner partybanner11.gif Videos Holiday Party 2011 Sneak Peek from Happy77 Official Club Penguin 12 FREE Gifts for Everyone at the Holiday Party! Names in other languages Sources and References SWF Rooms Construction *Beach *Town Party *Arcade *Bakery *Beach *Beacon *Book Room *Captain's Quarters *Clothes Shop *Coffee Shop *Cove *Crow's Nest *Dance Club *Dock *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Fire Dojo *Forest *Iceberg *Lighthouse *Lodge Attic *Migrator *Mine Shack *Ninja Hideout *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Ship Hold *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Stadium *Town Music *Bakery *Coffee Shop, Book Room *Inside *Inside 2 *Outside Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Christmas Category:2011 Category:Holiday Parties Category:December Parties See also *Holiday Party *Coins for Change *Holiday Party 2009 *Holiday Party 2010 *Holiday Party 2012 *Advent Calendar Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Christmas Category:2011 Category:Holiday Parties Category:December Parties